The Dawn Games
by Miku Udahara
Summary: Miku, her brother, and her friends, The Akatsuki, in the other Districts, have all been chosen for the Dawn Games. Now they all must fight to the death, but how will they manage?


**The Dawn Games**

**Chapter 1-Not Without Me!**

The rain. It's simple yet so complex. Listening to it makes you want to be it.

It's a soft tapping against the district's house's roofs. It's everywhere yet nowhere at once.

It can be deafening and drumming or hushed and tapping, either way.

It can see all, relate to all.

I wish I was the rain.

No more tears. No more pain.

Just washing over everybody, everything.

It understands all.

It provides life and kills at the same time; giving vegetation nutrients and soaking and freezing to the demise of small fauna.

If only, I could be the rain.

These thoughts were racing through my head as I ran towards the specific building. The building that would decide my brother's, my friends', and my own fate.

I was anxious, but I would never show it.

I was scared, yes, but who wouldn't be?

When I finally got there, I ran inside, running into a couple people, as I searched for someone certain.

I found him and slipped in, next to him. He greeted me with a soft smile as I squeezed my pigtails, trying to get the water out. The rain had practically soaked me and I was freezing.

I lent in next to the boy next to me. He had soft, light skin, like mine. He had golden dirty-blonde hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was wearing a light blue collar shirt, tucked into his blazer. He had porcelain blue eyes, identical to mine. He had a warm smile as he took off his blazer jacket and put it on my shoulders. It was not that warm, but it was better than nothing.

The boy next to me was the only remnant of my family, for he was my big brother, Daisuke Fujikuma.

Though we did not share the same mother, we both had the same father, the vulgar man that had dumped us in the forest, to fend for our lives ourselves.

I had always hated that man anyway. Good riddance was what I thought of him.

The only thing that kept me from forgetting that vulgarity was my brother. He had high cheek bones like father. That and we both shared his vibrant, indigo eyes.

I had my mothers blue hair. It was a neon color, like an unfinished turquoise.

I began to listen on as the announcer proceeded to ramble on about the rules. That is, the rules to The Dawn Games.

In my opinion, The Games were like another way of killing off the over-populated Twelve Districts

Of course if I ever stated this to anyone but my brother, I would be scolded and told that that was not true. They would then proceed to telling me that the games are merely another way of the Capitol staying in control and telling us that they are in charge.

The Dawn Games are an annual tournament for the Capital's people's amusement. From each District they take two teens, from the age of twelve, my age, to eighteen, the age my brother will be two years away from now. From there the chosen two would be sent to the Capitol and then dished out into some random place and be forced to fight to the death with the other chosen two from other Districts, until there was a victor.

We wait as the announcer goes through the rules. They're the same for each District, One onward to Twelve, ours. I had just turned twelve and very much doubted the fact that I would be chosen, for I had little credit.

It was Daisuke that I was worried about. His credit was very high due to all the help he did for the government. For, the more credit you have, the higher of a chance you will be chosen.

The announcer then, reached into the glass ball and pulled out a name. She then paused to build suspense.

I could feel my heart ramming against my ribs. I was sweating due to the anxiety. I'm sure the fact that I was an insomniac wasn't really helping either.

"Daisuke Fujikuma."

My heart stopped as I turned to look at my brother. He had a half surprised look on his face. It would have been only a matter of time before he was chosen.

Whether it be fate or the fact that Kami hates me, I started to shake uncontrollably. My brother turned to me with a somber and apologetic look on his face.

Everyone knows how close us, Fujikuma siblings, were. If one was put in harms way, the other would protect them. He started to walk up to the stage and I could only watch.

I _**had **_to be called as the other person or I don't know how or if my heart could take it. He was all I had.

To be without him, would be emotional suicide. I watched as he mouthed the words," I love you.", to me.

I could feel a tear escape my now emotionless eyes. _This is no time for tears! _I thought as I tried to prep-talk myself. _I have to be called next! If not, I'll volunteer as tribute in the other's place!_

I turned to look at the announcer with a determined look. My brother caught it and shook his head, telling me to not do it.

I ignored this as I watched the announcer reach into the glass ball again and pulled one out. I closed my eyes and prayed, _Dear Kami, PLEASE let this be me! Oh, please!_

"Katina Lellouch."

I opened my eyes with a jerk. It wasn't me. I turned to look where everyone else was looking.

It was another twelve-year-old, like me, but she was small, too small to survive in The Dawn Games. I watched as her family sobbed.

I felt pity sweep over my angered glance. I had been mad that she had taken my chance, but looking at her, she wouldn't even survive a whole week, maybe not even the first night of The Games.

Not only that, but she had a family. A loving, caring, family. She had a mother, a father, a big sister, and a little brother. I watched as the big sister stepped forward saying," I volun-"

I cut her off. "I volunteer, instead. I volunteer as a tribute!" I exclaimed loud enough so everyone could hear me.

I caught a few people giving me looks of pity, others of understanding, and others of thankfulness.

The pity came from the hardships I would go through.

The understanding came from knowing I would never leave my brother's side.

And the thankfulness came from Katina's family.

My brother shot me a look full of reproachful ness, annoyance, and what hurt the most, betrayal.

I climbed up onto the stage and took a spot next to my brother.

"Why?" he asked, his voice cracking, something very out of character for him.

"You really thought I would let you go without me?" I said, giving him a sneer, though it was full of hurt. _How… Why would he not want me to go? Because I might get hurt? That's a load of bull!_

It was true that my brother and I were, probably, the two strongest people in District 12. Me being a swordswoman and him being the weapon's master I learned from. We could battle with practically anything, from daggers to staffs, even a broom stick or mop! Though I excelled at dual blades.

"Then I guess we'll just have to win, huh?" he said, confidence now filling his once shaken face.

Now that was in character for him. He was my strong, protective, loving, caring, funny, joking, Onii-kun.

"Wonderful!" the announcer exclaimed, though we weren't listening we were looking at each other in the eye, searching for any chance to make the other falter.

_And so The Games begin. _I thought to myself, gleaming at my big brother. _Nothing will ever make the two of us falter, for we are an invincible team!_

**Miku- So what did you think? You will meet more characters in the second chapter. This was just so you could get an idea of what's happening.**

**Please review! If you're lazy, you can even just say "It's good." Or something like that. If you can give constructive feedback, too, that would be really appreciated, because this is my third fanfic.**

**Next chapter will be out soon! See you then!**


End file.
